Till the day of my life
by aicchan
Summary: Again Matt X Mello. read and review yaaaa


Till The Last Day of My Life

Disclaimer: Taleshi O. & Tsugimi O.

Chara: Matt X Mello

Mmmm—doujin ini timeline-nya sama seperti serial asli. HANYA SAJA—ada perbedaan pada isi cerita dan juga endingnya. Karena ni fanfic yaoi—

sorry kalo bahasanya rada

Sooo——Nikmati apa adanya, ya. Enjoy it…

"Mello—aku pulang." Perlahan Matt menutup pintu apartemen dan meletakkan belanjaannya begitu saja di meja kayu yang tampak usang. Ruangan utama di apartemen sederhana itu kosong,

Matt masuk ke dalam satu-satunya kamar di apartemen itu dan menemukan Mello masih tidur. Bukan hanya sekedar tidur. Sebenarnya—Mello sudah tidak bangun sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Sejak Matt menemukan sosok Mello terkapar di tangga luar apartemennya.

Matt duduk di kursi kayu yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur Mello, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas luka bakar parah yang merusak wajah kiri Mello; luka yang memanjang hingga pinggangnya. Membuat Matt berpikir kalau Mello membakar dirinya sendiri.

Matt memeriksa suhu badan Mello dengan tangan kanannya, masih sangat panas. Demamnya sama sekali tidak turun. Matt mengambil termometer dan menyelipkannya di antara bibir Mello yang kering. Lalu dia mengganti kain yang ada di kening Mello. Kain itu sudah kering, seakan air yang meresap, menguap karena panas badan Mello.

Matt membasahi kain itu lagi dengan air dingin yang ada di wadah plastik dan meletakkannya lagi di kening Mello. Tubuh Mello bergerak dengan tidak nyaman, merasakan dingin yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Ssshh—it's okay. Ini aku." Matt menenangkan Mello.

Setelah beberapa waktu, Matt melepaskan termometer itu dan melihat suhu badan Mello, 39.10. "Apa sebaiknya aku panggil dokter, ya? Suhu badannya sudah tidak normal lagi untuk sekedar demam." Dia meletakkan termometer itu di tempatnya dan menyimpannya, "Tapi Mello bisa ngamuk kalau tahu aku panggil dokter."

"Ngg—akh!!" Mello tampak kesakitan. Tangannya mencengkram seprei dengan erat.

Matt membuka selimut Mello dan dia terkejut karena ada noda darah di kaus yang dipakai Mello. Matt membuka kaus itu dengan hati-hati dan dia melihat pundak Mello berdarah lagi. Padahal lukanya sudah hampir mengering. Matt pun membersihkan luka itu dengan handuk kecil yang ada di meja di dekatnya.

Tubuh Mello berkeringat dan rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi seiring dengan lukanya yang terus berdarah.

"Mello…. Bertahanlah." Matt membasahi handuk itu dan membasuh luka Mello yang membuat tubuh pemuda itu tersentak.

Mello menahan rasa sakit yang makin menjadi itu. Perlahan dia pun membuka matanya. Dengan pandangan samar karena suhu badan tinggi dan sakit yang dia rasakan, Mello mengenali sosok di sampingnya itu, "…. Matt?"

"Yeah—ini aku." Matt membenahi kain kompres di kening Mello, "Aku tahu ini sakit, tapi bertahanlah!"

Mello menganggauk lemah dan dia kembali memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya lemas dan sama sekali tidak bertenaga. Tapi dia juga merasa nyaman saat merasakan sentuhan lembut di wajahnya….

Matt menyelimuti Mello dan membiarkan teman masa kecilnya itu tidur tanpa gangguan apapun. Dia membawa handuk kotor bernoda darah dan juga kaos yang bernasib sama ke kamar mandi dan mencucinya. Selama 4 tahun berpisah, Matt sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Mello dalam kondisi seperti ini. Terluka—sekarat…. Matt masih belum menemukan alasan kenapa Mello bisa menderita luka bakar separah itu.

Tapi yang Matt tahu—sekarang adalah tugasnya untuk merawat Mello hingga dia sembuh.

Hari ini tepat seminggu Mello terkapar di kamar Matt. Tapi kondisinya mulai membaik. Tapi Matt sama sekali tidak meninggalkan Mello meski itu berarti dia bolos kerja selama seminggu. Matt tidak keberatan, karena sejak dulu, Mello adalah prioritas utama bahkan melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Matt akhirnya mengetahui alasan kenapa Mello jadi begini. Penyebabnya adalah –seperti dulu—persaingannya dengan Near yang ternyata belum selesai. Persaingan tentang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang menggemparkan dunia yang menyatakan diri sebagai dewa baru. Kira—sosok pembunuh misterius itu telah menyulut perseteruan antara pihak kepolisian dengan kelompok mafia yang diketuai Mello. dan juga tentang keterlibatan suatu hal yang di luar nalar, namun terjadi. Mahkluk yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai Shinigami muncul di hadapan Mello dan dia meminta buku miliknya yang ada di tangan Mello. Buku yang disebut Death Note itu adalah sumber dari segala teror yang ditimbulkan oleh Kira.

Meski Mello tidak menceritakan secara detail kejadian penyebab luka bakar itu, Matt tidak mau bertanya apa-apa. karena tidak pernah ada keraguan dalam diri Matt pada setiap ucapan Mello.

Hari ini pun, Matt tidak pergi bekerja. Sejak di mulainya hari, Matt duduk di dekat Mello dan memainkan DS yang menjadi kegemarannya sejak kecil. Mello sendiri, hanya duduk di kasur bersandar pada 2 bantal yang ditumpuk. Mereka belum bicara apapun sejak Mello menceritakan apa yang dialaminya 4 tahun terakhir, sejak dia meninggalkan Wammy's House, sejak L meninggal….

Angin berhembus sepoi dari jendela yang terbuka lebar. Udara musim semi membuat sore itu terasa damai. Matt mematikan DS miliknya dan memandang Mello. "Ada yang ingin kau makan? Sejak tadi kau belum menalan apapun, bahkan setetes air."

Mello menggeleng.

Matt berdiri, "Aku pergi keluar sebentar. Kalau aku sampai melihatmu turun dari tempat tidur, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku mengikatmu nanti." Dan Matt pun meninggalkan Mello sendirian di kamar. Dia pergi keluar untuk membeli rokok dan coklat. Dia tahu pasti kalau Mello tidak akan pernah menolak coklat.

Usai belanja, Matt pun kembali ke apartemennya. Dia membawa sebatang coklat dan menyimpan yang lain di lemari pendingin yang ada di dapurnya. Matt masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihat Mello tidak berubah posisi.

"Oleh-oleh." Matt menyodorkan sebatang coklat pada Mello.

"…. Thanks." Mello menerima coklat itu.

"Makanlah. Kau tidak akan sembuh kalau membiarkan perutmu kosong." Matt menyalakan sebatang rokok.

Mello memandang Matt, "—Sejak kapan kau merokok?" Tanyanya.

"Sejak kau meninggalkan panti. Aku frustasi dan melarikan diri pada benda ini. Sudah tidak bisa aku hentikan." Kata Matt. Bersandar pada kursi kayu yang dia duduki.

"—Sorry."

"No prob." Matt menyondongkan badannya dan memeriksa suhu badan Mello dengan telapak tangannya, "Ku rasa kau masih harus istirahat beberapa hari lagi."

Mello diam dan membuka bungkus coklat itu lalu mulai memakannya. Aroma manis membuat perasaannya rileks.

Matt duduk tegak lagi, "—Apa setelah ini kau akan mengejar si Kira itu?"

Mello mengangguk.

"Kau butuh bantuan?"

Mello memandang Matt.

Matt mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Sejak kau kembali padaku, statusku pun kembali menjadi anak buahmu, 'kan?! Seperti dulu." Matt tersenyum, membiarkan batang rokok menggantung di sudut bibirnya, "Aku juga mulai bosan dengan pekerjaanku. Bersama Mello—adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku." Matt memadang lurus pada Mello dari kedua matanya yang ada di balik google yang selalu dia kenakan.

"Kau serius? Ini bukan kasus main-main. Bahkan L saja… " Mello tidak meneruskan ucapannya dan menunduk.

Matt berpindah posisi ke sebelah Mello, "Apapun yang terjadi—aku akan ada di sampingmu." Dia merangkul pundak Mello dan membiarkan Mello menitikkan airmata dalam kebisuannya itu.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Mello pun hampir pulih sepenuhnya. Dan sekarang—dia memulai lagi penyelidikannya mengenai Kira. Dan Matt—rela meninggalkan pekerjaan yang sudah dia tekuni selama 4 tahun ini demi membantu Mello sekuat tenaga. Matt cukup shock mengetahui kalau Mello mempunyai simpanan yang yang sangat banyak di sebuah bank. Tapi dengan kepintaran dan segala akal yang dimiliki Mello, Matt menganggap itu hal yanng wajar.

Malam itu Matt dan Mello sibuk merangkai 3 buah laptop yang mereka beli siang tadi, hingga menjadi 1 rangkaian yang saling berhubungan. Matt melihat Mello sedang menerima telepon di sudut ruangan. Wajahnya serius, sesekali Mello mengumpat marah. Sampai akhirnya dia pun menutup ponselnya dengan kesal. Matt mengalihkan pandangannyaa segera, tidak ingin Mello tahu kalau sejak tadi dia memperhatikan Mello. Matt menyibukkan diri dengan kabel-kabel walau sambungannya sudah terpasang dengan sempurna.

"Aku akan pergi beberapa hari."

"Eeh!!" Matt berdiri kaget.

"Aku ada urusan sedikit."

"Tapi—kondisi badanmu masih terlalu lemah.."

"I'm OK." Mello menyambar jaketnya dan memakai kacamata hitamnya. Lalu dia pun menyimpan sebuah pistol yang sudah dia bawa sejak dulu, di balik jaketnya, "Aku akan menghubungimu kalau ada berita terbaru."

Matt tidak bisa menahan Mello, karena dia tidak punya kuasa untuk itu, dan dia pun hanya bisa diam melihat Mello meninggalkan kamar apartemennya itu.

BRUAK!!!

Matt terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara pintu di banting dengan sangat kuat. Separuh tidur, Matt keluar dari kamar dan dia menemukan Mello duduk bersandar di pintu sambil menunduk.

"Mello….?" Matt mendekati Mello dengan hati-hati karena tahu kalau suasana hati sahabanya itu sedang tidak baik. Salah sedikit, Matt tahu kalau Mello tidak akan segan menghajarnya.

Matt mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pundak Mello. Begitu melihat reaksi Mello yang tidak menolaknya, Matt berani mendekat, "Ada masalah?" Tanya Matt.

Mello menggeleng. Kondisinya tampak aneh. Saat Matt menyentuh keningnya, barulah Matt tahu kalau suhu badan Mello kembali meningkat drastis. Tanpa banyak bicara, Matt pun memapah Mello hingga ke tempat tidur dan dia pun membaringkannya disana.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau kau itu belum sembuh total. Kau memaksakan diri lagi." Matt membuka jaket dan sepatu Mello, "Tidurlah. Aku ambil air dulu." Matt keluar kamar dan menuju ke dapur. Saat itu dia menemukan sebuah foto tergeletak di lantai.

Matt mengambil foto itu. Ternyata itu adalah foto masa kecil Mello. Matt merasa rindu dengan wajah segar dan juga senyum jahil yang dulu tidak terpisahkan dari Mello. tapi sekarang—wajah itu berubah murung dan juga tampak begitu menderita.

Matt membalik foto itu, dan dia menemukan sebuah tulisan tangan rapi berbunyi '**Dear Mello**'. dan Matt kenal benar dengan tulisan itu, "—Near…." Desisnya. Barulah dia sadar kalau ternyata Mello pergi menemui Near. Saingan terberatnya, "—Untuk apa Mello kesana? Dan kenapa dia pulang sambil marah-marah seperti itu?"

Matt meletakkan foto itu di samping laptop yang tidak pernah berhenti menyala itu. Kemudian dia mengambil air dingin dalam wadah plastik dan membawanya ke kamar. Di sana, Mello sudah tidur dan dia tampak sangat lelah.

Matt mengompres kening Mello dan menyelimutinya. Setelahnya dia duduk dalam diam di dekat tempat tidur. Matt membiarkan lampu kamar tetap padam dan jendela tetap tertutup. Dan dia sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya hingga Mello terbangun.

"…. Matt?"

"Kau parah, bro." Matt menyingkirkan kain kompres di kening Mello, "Kenapa kau ini tidak mau diam sebentar saja?" Matt memeriksa suhu tubuh Mello, demamnya sudah menurun, "Aku tahu kau mau membalaskan dendam L dan mengalahkan Near. Tapi kalau kau terus begini, kau hanya memperlihatkan kelemahanmu."

"—Sorry." Mello duduk. Dia memandang Matt yang tampaknya tidak senang, Mello pun berniat untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama dia pergii, "Matt, aku…."

"Kau menemui Near, 'kan?"

Mello terhenyak.

"Aku menemukan fotomu di lantai. Itu satu-satunya fotomu yang tersisa di Wammy's House. Dan yang bisa memberikanmu itu hanyalah Near." Matt balas memandang Mello, "——Kau…. Tidur dengannya?"

Tangan Mello meremas selimutnya, dia diam cukup lama sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Matt pelan, "….Ya."

Matt langsung berdiri dan keluar begitu saja dari kamar tanpa bicara lagi. Dia menutup pintu agak keras dan langsung menghenyakkan diri di satu-satunya sofa yang ada di sana. Matt lepaskan googlenya dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke samping laptop yang berjajar 3 di meja. Matt merebahkan diri dan memejamkan matanya.

Seharusnya Matt tidak perlu kaget—tidak perlu marah——karena dia tahu. Dibalik kebencian Mello pada Near, ada sebuah perasaan lain yang ada dalam diri Mello walau yang bersangkutan tidak menyadarinya. Mello menyukai Near—sejak dulu. Rasa suka yang posesif….

Matt memiringkan tubuhnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di badan sofa saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Matt?" Suara Mello terdengar di dekatnya, tapi Matt sedang tidak ingin bicara, "—Rasanya aku cuma bisa membuatmu susah saja. Karenanya—kurasa lebih baik aku pergi."

Matt langsung duduk dan memandang Mello yang ternyata sudah berpakaian legkap.

"Anggap saja aku tidak pernah ada di sini. Atau lebih baik kau anggap saja aku sudah mati." Mello memakai kacamata hitamnya dan berbalik.

"Si…SIAPA BILANG KAU BOLEH PERGI?!!" Teriak Matt.

Mello menghetikan langkahnya, tapi dia tidak berbalik.

Matt menghampiri Mello dan memegang pergelangan tangan Mello, "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu pergi dalam kondisi begini?"

"Aku ada disini pun, hanya bisa membuatmu cemas."

"LALU KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK AKAN CEMAS KALAU KAU TIDAK ADA DISINI?" Matt membalik paksa tubuh Mello dan memeluknya erat. Dia tahu seharusnya dia tidak begini. Tapi—cara apa lagi yang bisa dia pakai untuk menahan Mello. Menahan orang yang telah membawa pergi separuh hatinya sejak dulu.

"Matt?"

"… Don't go…." Bisik Matt pelan, "Please." Dia melepaskan Mello. Dilepaskannya kacamata Mello lalu Matt pun mencium bibir Mello. Matt membiarkan dirinya terbawa oleh perasaan yang telah dia pendam bertahun-tahun.

Mello berontak, tapi dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari tangan Matt yang memeluk pinggangnya. Mello tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia tidak pernah tahu sisi Matt yang seperti ini….

"Nn…" Mello terkejut sendiri begitu dia menyadari kalau dia jadi menikmati ciuman itu. Bahkan tanpa sadar, kedua tangan Mello sudah melingkar di leher Matt. Mello merasakan apa yang tidak dia rasakan saat dia menghabiskan malam bersama Near….

Akhirnya Matt mengakhiri ciuman itu. Mello bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Matt yang berubah merah, "—Sorry…. " Kata Matt pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Mello menggeleng, "Aku tidak keberatan."

Matt terkejut saat Mello maju dan ganti menciumnya…. Matt sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang dia lakukan, yang dia tahu hanyalah bahwa dia ingin memiliki Mello… Mello yang kini ada dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau izinkan aku melakukannya padamu, Mello?" Matt duduk bersandar di badan sofa, memandang Mello yang berbaring dengan kepala di pangkuannya.

"…. Karena kau menginginkannya…. Dan aku membutuhkannya." Mello menyentuh wajah Matt, "Aku baru tahu kau punya pandangan begitu terhadapku."

Matt tersenyum, "Sudah lama—kau saja yang tidak sadar." Matt menggenggam jemari Mello yang ada di pipinya, "Setelah ini—bagaimana dengan Near?" Matt sadar kalau mungkin pertanyaan ini bisa membuat Mello bad mood, tapi Matt sungguh ingin tahu.

Mello bangun dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Matt, "—Aku menyerah. Kau tahu—aku baru sadar kalau kau jauh lebih baik dari Near. Dia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun meski aku dan dia sudah melakukan apa yang sudah kita lakukan, rasanya—seperti bersama dengan boneka saja." Dia memandang wajah pemuda berambut kemerahan itu sambil tersenyum, "Aku ini egois, ya?"

Matt ikut tersenyum, "Aku sudah tahu itu." Lalu dia memeluk Mello erat, "Jadi—kau tidak akan pergi 'kan?"

Mello menggeleng, "Tidak akan lagi." Mello bersandar pada Matt. Memejamkan matanya dan menerima semua kehangatan yang diberikan Matt padanya. Mello sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan Near. Melupakan obsesinya yang dia tahu kalau dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya.

Sejak hari itu, mereka pun melanjutkan penyelidikan tentang Kira. Mello sudah mengatakan kalau mereka akan bekerja sana dengan SPK, yang berarti bekerja sama dengan Near yang merupakan pemimpin satuan kusus investigasi Kira itu. Namun Matt tidak keberatan lagi, karena dia tahu bahwa Mello sudah tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun pada Near.

"Aku pulang." Mello menutup pintu apartemen dan membuka jaketnya yang basah kuyub karena hujan turun dengan derasnya.

Matt membawakannya sebuah handuk, "Bagaimana?"

Mello mengeringkan rambutnya, "Dia minta kita mengawasi seorang gadis yang datang bersama dengan satuan Kepolisian Jepang. Dia tinggal di sebuah apatemen di pusat kota."

"Untuk apa mengawasi seorang gadis?"

"Sepertinya dia ada hubungan dengan Kira. Aku yakin Kira adalah salah satu dari anggota kepilosoan Jepang yang datang kemari."

"Maksudmu kita akan pindah?"

"Ya—aku sudah membeli sebuah kamar dari apartemen lain yang berhadapan dengan kamar gadis itu." Mello mengeringkan wajahnya.

"Lebih baik kau mandi sekalian." Kata Matt.

"Ya—ku rasa itu ide bagus." Mello lalu menuju ke kamar mand.

Matt duduk lagi di sofa dan menualakan sebatang rokok. Hujan tidak berhenti sejak pagi membuat udara makin dingin. Matt merapatkan jaketnya.

"Setelah hujan reda, kita pindah dari sini. Bereskan semuanya." Mello keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai kaus Matt yang terlalu besar di badannya.

"Baiklah—baiklah… kau ini masih saja suka memerintah." Matt mematikan laptop-laptop di hadapannya dan meyimpan masing-masing dalam tas yang berbeda.

Mello membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebatang coklat yang tersisa. Lalu dia duduk di sebelah Matt dan bersandar di pundak Matt.

"Hmm—apa?"

"Tidak, hanya sedang ingin begini." Mello memakan coklatnya.

Matt merangkul pundak Mello, dengan telapak tangan kanannya, dia menyentuh bekas luka di wajah Mello. dia menyusuri luka itu hingga ke leher Mello yang membuat pemuda itu memejamkan mata.

"—Matt…. Banyak yang lebih menarik dari pada bekas luka ku ini."

Matt tersenyum tanpa menghentikan gerakannya, "Tidak ada yang lebih menarik dari ini Mello." Matt menyibak rambut yang tergerai di pundak Mello. Rambutnya sudah lebih panjang dan dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja untuk menutupi bekas lukanya. Matt menunduk dan mencium pundak Mello.

"Stop it…." Mello mendorong Matt menjauh.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukannya."

Matt nyengir, "Okay." Dia duduk tegak lagi, "Habisnya—kau datang dengan tampilan mengundang begitu." Dia tertawa pelan sambil membenahi kerah kaos Mello, "Kenapa kau selalu pakai bajuku, sih?"

"Tidak masalah, 'kan? Punyamu ya punyaku juga." Mello menyamankan diri di pundak Matt yang beraroma rokok.

Matt menikmati keberadaan Mello di sampingnya. Dinginnya hujan tidak terasa lagi. Tak lama, coklat yang dipegang Mello pun terjatuh. Matt mendapati kalau Mello sudah tidur. Dia tersenyum, "Seperti anak kecil saja. Gampang sekali tidurnya." Matt mengangkat tubuh Mello. Berat badan Mello sama sekali tidak berati untuk Matt. Terlalu ringan untuk pemuda seusianya.

Matt membaringkan Mello di tempat tidur. Saat dia akan pergi, dia tertahan oleh tangan Mello yang memegang ujung lengan bajunya yang bergaris hitam dan merah itu. Matt pun duduk di sebelah Mello dan menghabiskan sisa rokoknya….

Hujan reda saat hari mulai beranjak malam. Mello sudah bangun. Mereka berdua bersiap-siap untuk pindah ke apartemen baru mereka. Karena banrang mereka memang dasarnya sedikit, jadi lebih mirip pindah kamar dari pada pindah rumah.

Menaiki mobil yang dibeli Mello beberapa hari lalu, Matt mengemudikannya menuju ke gedung apartemen yang ditunjukkan Mello. apartemen itu sedikit lebih besar dari apartemen Matt. Dan pastinya lebih bersih dan terawat karena teletak di pusat kota LA. Perabotannya pun lebih lengkap.

Lalu mereka pun segera merangkai 3 lapotop milik mereka dengan 2 buah kamera pengintai yang ada di jendela. Mello menyalakan laptop dan membuka data seorang gadis berkebangsaan Jepang bernama Amane Misa. Dia menunjukkannya pada Matt.

"Menurut data—dia tunangan dari salah satu anggota kepolisian Jepang. Dan dia dikawal oleh seorang anggota polisi." Matt menunjukkan data lain mengenai orang bernama Kanzo Mogi, "Kau awasi 2 orang ini!"

"Hmm—gadis ini manis sekali."

Mello melirik tajam pada Matt.

Matt tertawa, "Becanda. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya kok." Matt mencium bibir Mello, "Aku sudah punya yang lebih menarik di sini."

"Che!! Pembual." Mello mendorong muka Matt, "Aku mau pergi dulu." Mello berdiri.

"Buu—kau ini selaluuu saja sibuk." Gerutu Matt kesal sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya, membuatnya kelihatan menggemaskan, "Sesekali bekerjalah di rumah dengankuuu." Matt memeluk Mello dari belakang.

Mello menghela nafas, "Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil begitu? Memalukan."

"Biar sajaaaa. Pokoknya hari ini Mello tidak boleh kemana-mana." Matt membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Mello.

"Matt—lepaskan aku!!"

"Ti-dak ma-u…." Rajuk Matt, "Sebelum Mello bilang tidak akan pergi, aku tidak mau melepaskanmu."

Mello akhirnya pasrah pada Matt, "Baiklah—aku tidak jadi pergi. Lepas!!"

Matt nyengir senang dan melepaskan Mello. lalu dia langsung duduk di sofa dan bermain game.

"Che—seenaknya saja." Mello melepas jaketnya dan masuk ke kamar. Mello membaringkan diri di kasur dan menatap langit-langit kamar yang masih asing baginya. "_Kalau begini terus—kapan kasusnya akan selesai. Matt sialan_._ Dia selalu saja bisa menahanku pergi…._"

"_Hhhh—bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus menemui Near dan membicarakan kasus ini lebih lanjut. Biarpun menyebalkan, poin darinya membuka jalan baru dalam penyelidikan ini._" Mello memiringkan badannya, "_Apa aku harus mengikatnya?_"

Entah berapa lama Mello diam dalam kamar, sampai Matt masuk.

"Mello…." Matt mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Tiba-tiba Matt mencium pipi Mello.

"??…. Kenapa?"

Matt tersenyum lebar, tapi tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dia menciumi bibir Mello, dan pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu pun tidak menolak apa yang dilakukan Matt.

"Maaf ya—aku egois. Kau boleh pergi kok." Kata Matt, "Dengan satu syarat."

"!!Apa?"

Matt tersenyum, "Jangan bercumbu dengannya lagi."

"Che—itu mustahil."

"Sungguh?"

Mello memandang Matt. Lalu dia menyentuh pipi Matt dan mendekatkan wajah pemuda itu padanya kemudian menciumnya, "——Masih tidak percaya?"

Matt terlihat senang, "Aku percaya, kok." Lalu dia duduk tegak di sebelah Mello, "Kau tidak akan menginap, 'kan?"

Mello bangun, "Malam nanti aku langsung pulang."

"Ya sudah—berangkat sana."

"Kau ini—benar-benar orang aneh." Mello turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar kamar diikuti oleh Matt. Mello menyambar jaket dan kacamata hitamnya, "Kau awasi gadis bernama Amane itu. Kalau sampai kau lengah—aku akan menghukummu dengan berat."

"OK. Serahkan saja padaku."

Dan Mello pun meningglkan apartemen itu menuju ke sebuah hotel yang menjadi markas rahasia SPK.

Dua bulan setelahnya, baik Mello dan Near sama-sama yakin kalau Kira adalah dia yang memakai nama L saat berkomunikasi dengan SPK. Dan dengan 'pendekatan' secara halus pada salah seorang anggota kepolisian Jepang yaitu Mogi, yang bertugas mengawak Amane Misa, Near menyimpulkan 100 bahwa 'L' yang bernama Yagami Raito itu adalah Kira, si pembunuh berdarah dingin itu….

"Jepang?"

Matt menoleh pada Mello yang menerima telepon dari Near.

"… Kau serius? Secepat ini? —— Baiklah. Aku akan menyusul besok." Dan Mello mematikan ponselnya.

"Kenapa dengan Jepang?" Tanya Matt tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari DS kesayangannya.

"Near sudah terbang kesana. Dia bilang mau menyelesaikan ini segera. Dan lusa—dia akan bertemu dengan 'L' palsu itu."

"Hmm—ternyata dia tidak sabaran juga, ya?" Matt bersandar di sofa dan meletakkan DS di pangkuannya, "Lalu—kita berangkat besok?"

"Ya. Pesan 2 tiket sekarang."

Matt mengangguk dan segera memesan tiket melalui internet.

Keesokan harinya, Mello dan Matt menuju ke Jepang dengan penerbangan pertama. Dan mereka pun tiba di negri matahari terbit itu.

Mello dan Matt menuju ke hotel tempat Near dan 3 anggota spk lainnya tinggal selama di Jepang. Selama perjalanan, Matt sama sekali tidak bicara apapun dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain game. Ini kali pertama dia bertemu Near setelah 4 tahun. Walau mereka tumbuh besar di panti asuhan yang sama, Matt jarang sekali bertatap muka dengan Near. Dia pun tidak yakin kalau Near mengingatnya. Tapi Matt bukannya memikirkan hal itu…

"Mello…."

"Hmm?" Mello menikmati coklatnya sambil memandang ke luar jendela.

"Aku tidak usah bertemu dengan dia, ya?"

"Kenapa kau jadi penakut begini?"

"——Habis… bertemu dengan 'saingan cinta' itu tidak mengenakkan."

POK!! Mello memukul kepala Matt dengan kepalan tangannya. Itu membuat Matt meringis dan protes kesakitan

"Ouch!! Apa-apaan sih?!!"

"Biar otakmu kembali ke tempat semula. Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'saingan cinta' itu? Aku dan Near benar-benar hanya sebagai 'rekan kerja' saja. Tidak lebih. Dan terserah kalau kau percaya atau tidak—aku dan Near sama sekali tidak pernah menyinggung tentang hal 'itu'."

Matt mengusap kepalanya, "Okay—okay…. Jangan main pukul begitu! Kalau aku jadi bodoh bagaimana?"

"Che!! Kau memang sudah bodoh dari sananya." Mello menghabiskan sisa coklatnya.

Tak lama taksi yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di hotel dengan alamat yang diberikan Near kemarin. Setelah membayar, mereka berdua segera naik ke lantai 19, tempat Near dan SPK berada.

"Mello—aku tunggu di bawah saja yaaa…" Kata Matt setelah mereka keluar dari lift.

"B'risik!! Kau ikut denganku!!!" Mello menyeret Matt melintasi koridor kosong itu. Lalu mereka berhenti di kamar 197. Mello mengetuk pintu itu, dan yang membukakannya adalah seorang wanita bernama Hall. Salah seorang agen FBI yang bergabung dalam SPK.

"Mello. Near sudah menunggumu." Kata wanita itu.

"Kau dengar, dia menunggu'mu', bukan 'kita'." Matt tetap berusaha nge'les'.

Mello tidak peduli dan memaksa Matt ikut masuk dengannya untuk menemui Near. Mereka menemukan sosok remaja berpiyama putih tengah duduk di antara lingkaran kartu tarot dan juga balok lego yang berserakan di sekelilingnya. Di dekatnya berdiri Lester dan Gevanni, 2 agen FBI lain yang ada di SPK.

Near duduk di lantai membelakani Mello dan Matt, tapi dia menyadari kehadiran mereka, "—Besok di sebuah tempat di tepi kota Tokyo, kami akan bertemu langsung dengan 'L'." kata Near. Lalu dia menga,bil salah satu kartu tarot yang tertutup di depannya, " Kira—akan berakhir seperti ini." Dia menunjukkan sebuah kartu 'DEATH' bergambarkan sosok tengkorak yang membawa sabit besar.

"Kau sudah tahu Kira bisa membunuh dengan wajah dan nama. Bagaimana caramu menghadapinya besok?"

Mempelajari Death Note yang kita dapat dari anak buah Kira bernama Migami Teru itu, aku tahu bahwa yang dibutuhkan adalah nama asli. Dan Kira hanya mengenaliku sebagai 'Near'."

"Kau ingin aku ikut?" Tanya Mello.

Near diam sebentar dan kemudian baru menjawab, "Kira memegang nama aslimu dan juga sketsa wajahmu. Sekilas melihat saja, dia akan bisa membunuhmu. Kau tidak bisa bertemu Kira secara langsung."

Matt memandang Mello kaget. Dia sama sekali tidak diberitahu tentang hal ini.

"Jadi apa maksudmu memanggilku ke Jepang?"

Near memainkan rambut dengan jemarinya, "Walau aku tidak ingin kau bertemu dengan Kira, tapi aku masih membutuhkanmu untuk mem'back up'-ku."

"Che—kau ini benar-benar suka memanfaatkan orang lain."

Near tidak menjawab. Lalu dia akhirnya membalik badannya dan memandang Mello. dia terkejut mendapati sosok asing ada di ruangan itu. Sosok itu samar ada dalam ingatan Near, "…Matt?"

Matt sedikit kaget—tidak menyangka Near akan mengenalinya, "Yo—lama tidak ketemu." Dia berusaha mengatasi rasa kagetnya.

Near memandang Matt cukup lama, "—Jadi begitu. Ternyata kalian ini memang tdak bisa dipisahkan." Near berdiri dan dia menuju ke meja untuk mengambil sebuah dokumen dan memberikannya pada Mello, "Ini peta dan juga rincian rencana besok…. Aku mohon kerja sama kalian."

————————-

"_Aku mohon bantuan kalian_." Matt mengulangi kata-kata Near, "Nyaris pingsan aku mendengarnya."

Mello membuka sebungkus coklat dan membukanya. Dia berdiri di balkon kamar hotel yang mereka sewa untuk semalam. Hotel yang sama dengan Near, hanya beda lantai, "Besok—ku harap semua lancar."

Matt mendekati Mello dan memeluk pinggangnya, "Pasti lancar. Kau tahu—kolaborasimu dan Near tdak akan terkalahkan. Kalau masing-masing dari kalian tidak bisa mengalahkan L—begitu kalian bersatu… aku pikir tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan kalian.".

"——Kau aneh."

"?? Tidak. Aku biasa saja."

"Aneh—soalnya tiba-tiba jadi mendukung aku bertemu dengan Near begini. Bikin ngeri tahu," Mello mengigit coklatnya.

"Demi selesainya kasus ini—aku bisa lakukan apa saja." Matt memperat pelukannya pada Mello, "Setelah ini—apa rencanamu?"

Mello memandang hamparan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang tampak dari balkon itu, "Entahlah…. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

"Bagaimana kalau kita hidup berdua saja di apartemen kita di LA? Ku rasa aku bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan pekerjaan lagi. Dengan begitu kita jadi seperti pengantin baru."

"Che—siapa yang mau menjadi pengantinmu?"

"Eeee—Mello tidak mau?"

Ada semburat merah di pipi Mello. dia heran—kenapa Matt selalu saja bisa menemukan cara untuk menggodanya.

Matt tertawa karena Mello terus saja diam, "Kau ini—kenapa jadi malu-malu seperti itu?" Matt membalik badan Mello dan tersenyum lebar melihat wajah merah padam di hadapannya itu. Dia mengusap pipi kiri Mello dan mencium bibir Mello dengan lembut.

Mello pun memejamkan matanya. Menikmati apa yang Matt berikan padanya, "—Mm… Matt…" Mello mendorong Matt perlahan.

"Hmm?"

"Aku—aku tidak bisa bernafas…."

"Mmm—sebentar lagi." Matt tidak melepaskan Mello dan kembali menikmati aroma coklat di bibir Mello.

Mello tidak bisa melawan kemauan Matt dan akhirnya dia menurut saja.

…..

Matt tersenyum puas dan mengecup kening Mello, "Istirahatlah. Sejak tadi kau sama sekali belum tidur." Matt menyibak poni Mello, "Ayo—besok hari yang penting. Kau harus punya stamina yang kuat."

Mello mengangguk, dan mereka berdua pun masuk dalam kamar…..

Kasus Kira sudah selesai. Pembunuh berdarah dingin itu menemui ajalnya di tangan Shinigami yang telah mengikutinya selama ini. Pihak Kepolisian Jepang mengalami shock yag hebat, karena ternyata pemimpin pasukan investigasi khusus yang begitu mereka kagumi adalah sosok sebenarnya daro mimpi buruk yang telah menghantui dunia.

Near membakar Death Note yang menjadi sumber bencana itu dan memastikan kalau Shinigami hitam bernama Ryuk itu meninggalkan dunia manusia untuk selamanya…..

————————--

Mello dan Matt datang ke kamar Near setelah mereka kembali ke hotel. Syaraf-syaraf ketegangan yang membebanin jiwa raga mereka sudah hilang.

"Semua sudah usai. Dan ku rasa—ini berarti selamat tinggal, Near." Kata Mello.

Near duduk di lantai seperti biasa dan menyusun batang korek api menjadi miniatur Tokyo Tower, "Sungguh—kau tidak ingin berbagi nama 'L' ini denganku?" Ada nada kecewa dalam suara Near walau terlalu tipis untuk disadari.

"Yang pantas menjadi 'L' hanya kau Near. Lagipula—aku sudah tidak berminat lagi." Mello melirik Matt yang mengangguk padanya, "Tapi kau bisa andalkan kami kapan saja kau butuh bantuan."

Near mengangguk dalam diam.

Mello memandang sosok yang dulu pernah membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. Sosok putih yang tampak begitu rapuh saat ini, "Near—aku… minta maaf pada apa yang sudah aku perbuat padamu selama ini. Kau bisa minta apapun padaku sebagai tebusan kesalahanku ini."

Near menghentikan 'pembangunan' Tokyo Tower-nya dan memandang Mello, "—Kalau begitu… aku minta kita lupakan saja semua itu. Semua bukan hanya salahmu sendiri, aku pun—bersalah padamu dalam banyak hal." Near berdiri dan dia tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang selama ini tidak pernah dia perlihatkan pada siapapun, "Bisa—kita menjadi teman sekarang?" Near mengulurkan tangannya pada Mello.

Mello baru sadar dari ketakjubannya melihat senyum Near setelah Matt mendorong punggungnya, memberi isyarat untuk menghampiri Near. Lalu Mello pun menjabat tangan Near. Saat itu—jalan baru bagi 2 pemuda itu pun terbentuk. Bukan lagi sebagai saingan, tapi sebagai seorang teman….

"Apa kalian akan segera kembali ke LA?" Tanya Near setelah mereka saling melepaskan tangan.

"Secepat yang kami bisa." Kata Mello, "Memang kenapa?"

Near diam sejenak, memandang Mello dan Matt, "Aku—akan pergi ke gedung tempat L bekerja dulu. Ku pikir—bahkan kita tidak tahu diamana dia dan Mr. wammy dimakamkan. Jadi ku pikir—setidaknya kita bisa melihat tempat terakhir keberadaan L." Suara Near semakin lama semakin terdengar serak dan menghilang saat dia menundukkan kepalanya.

Mello dan Matt mendekat pada pemuda itu dan bersama merangkulnya.

"Menangis saja——kau sudah terlalu lama menyimpan airmatamu,"

Near pun menangis sejadinya di antara kedua orang yang memeluknya erat itu. Seakan rantai baja yang mengekakng hatinya telah hancur berkeping-keping dan mengembalikan Near sebagai seorang menusia seutuhnya.

———————

Sore harinya, dengan diantar oleh Mogi dan juga Matsuda, Near, Mello dan Matt tiba di gedung yang dibangun khusus oleh L selama dia ada di Jepang.

"Kami sengaja membiarkan ruangan ini tetap seperti saat 'itu'." Kata Mogi begitu mereka tiba di depan sebuah ruangn berpintu dengan sistem keamanan yang canggih. Lalu dia membuka pintu itu dengan kartu khusus miliknya.

Di ruangan itu, terdapat sebuah super komputer dan peralatan lainnya. Lalu ada sebuah meja dengan tumpukan dokumen yang berantakan. Dan juga—sebuah kursi kosong yang menghadap ke komputer itu.

"Disanalah tempat terakhir L." Kata Matsuda yang sejak tadi diam membisu. Dialah yang paling shock menghadapi kebenaran yang baru terungkap hari itu.

Near, Mello dan Matt berjalan bersamaan mendekati kursi itu. Masing-masing dari mereka bisa membayangkan sosok L yang duduk membelakangi mereka. L yang akan selalu berbalik dan tersenyum pada mereka setiap saat dia pulang ke Wammy's House. Tapi L dalam ingatan mereka itu tidak akan pernah akan kembali lagi… selamanya.

Mello menggenggam rosario yang terkalung di lehernya dan duduk berlutut di depan kursi itu. Lalu Near dan Matt juga. Ketiganya memejamkan mata dan larut dalam keheningan.

Baik Mogi maupun Matsuda, sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk memecah kesunyian yang seakan menghimpit tubuh mereka diantara 2 tembok beton….

———————

Near mengantar Mello dan Matt ke bandara setelah mereka pergi dari gedung milik L itu. Near bilang kalau gedung itu akan menjadi tempat kerjanya sebagai 'L' yang baru. Dan dia juga minta pada Mello dan Matt supaya mereka sesekali main ke Jepang kalau ada waktu. Walau Mello dan Matt tidak bisa berjanji, mereka memastikan kalau akan membuat jadwal rutin ke Jepang setelah bisa menata hidup mereka di LA. Dan Near puas dengan itu.

Dan mereka pun akhirnya berpisah, menapaki jalan yang berbeda, namun mereka tahu—ini buknlah akhir dari perjalanan mereka.

Mello dan Matt kembali ke apartemen mereka di LA. Dipenuhi rasa lega dan juga lelah, mereka pun langsung terlelap begitu merebahkan diri di kasur.

——--

Hari itu——seminggu setelah kepulangan mereka dri jepang, Matt meninggalkan Mello sendiri di apartemen dan dia pergi mencari pekerjaan. Dia melarang Mello bekerja dengan mengatakan, "Mello 'kan sudah jadi 'istri'ku. Dan tugas istri menunggu suami pulang bekerja." Dan itu berakhir dengan pukulan telak di kepala Matt. Namun—Mello sendiri menuruti kata-kata Matt dan sebisa mungkin menjadikan apartemen itu sebagai surga milik mereka.

Sore hari yang dilingkupi mendung itu tidak membuat senyum menghilang dari wajah Matt yang berlari pulang dengan semangat. Dia membuka pintu kamar apartemen dan langsung memeluk Mello yang sedang duduk sambil melihat TV.

"AKU DAPAT PEKERJAAN!!!" Seru Matt senang. Dia duduk di sebelah Mello yang berusaha tetap kalem walau dia sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Matt yang seperti angin topan itu.

"Pekerjaan apa?"

"Di sebuah Hobby Shop di dekat sini. Kau tahu—gajinya lumayan besar." Matt kelihatan sangat senang, dan Mello tidak kaget, karena bekerja di Hobby Shop yang mana adalah sebuah toko mainan, Matt pasti kegirangan setengah mati.

"Baguslah—baguslah." Mello mengusap-usap kepaala Matt.

"Ehehehe." Matt nyengir senang, "Kau tidak mau memberiku hadiah?" Matt mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mello, "Aku akan menerima apapun yang kau tawarkan."

"Che—siapa juga yang mau memberimu hadiah." Mello hendak mengambil remote TV, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Matt yang langsung mencium bibirnya. Mello tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti apa mau Matt.

Mello memejamkan mata dan membiarkan Matt membaringkannya di sofa. TV yang sejak tadi menemani Mello pun segera terlupakan dan akhirnya menyala sia-sia tanpa seorang pun yang menontonnya….

——--

Mello keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan Matt sedang duduk di depan lemari es yang terbuka, "—Sedang apa kau?"

"Melihat menu makan malam. Enaknya masak apa, ya?"

"Makanan saja yang kau urus." Mello menuju ke sofa dan memindah channel TV. Saat itu dia melihat ke layar laptonya. Ternyata ada sebuah email baru. Mello membacanya, "—Near?"

Email itu berbunyi: "_Besok aku akan ke LA. Ada sebuah kasus yang harus aku urus. Saat ini aku sudah di Eropa. Ku harap kalian tidak keberatan dengan kunjunganku nanti. Sekarang—aku bekerja dengan Roger sebagai 'Watari'ku. Ia juga bilang kalau akan ikut denganku mengunjungi kalian. Dan ku rasa—aku akan butuh bantuanmu dalam kasus ini._

_Sampai jumpa._"

Matt menghampiri Mello dan membaca email itu, "Wah—Near dan Roger akan datang besok? Bilang padanya supaya datang waktu malam saja. Kalau pagi aku 'kan kerja. Biar bagaimana pun, aku juga ingin bertemu Roger."

"Baiklah." Mello membalas email itu, "Kira-kira——kasus apa? Ku rasa tidak ada kasus bsar di sini?"

Matt mengangkat bahunya, "Aku juga pikir begitu. Tanyakan saja padanya besok." Matt meloncati badan sofa dan duduk di sebelah Mello, dia melihat acara TV yang membosankan dan dia pun segera mengmbil remote dan memindah channelnya, "Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita makan di luar?"

"Jangan memboroskan uang. Kau pikir gampang cari uang?"

Matt nyengir, "Gampang kok. Kau dan aku kan jenius."

Mello melirik Matt lalu dia menghela nafas, "Baiklah—kau mau makan dimana?"

"Family Resto yang ada di dekat sini."

"…. Tumben, biasanya kau selalu makan Junk Food."

"Sekali-kali kan ga masalah makan di Family Resto. Lagipula makanan disana lebih enak daripada Junk Food." Matt akhirnya mematikan TV karena tidak menemukan acara yang menarik, "Hey—bagaimana kalau kita kencan sekalian? Ini masih terlalu sore untuk makan malam."

"Hah? Kencan? Kau gila atau bagaimana?"

Matt merengut, "Kenapaaaa? Padahal akhirnya kita dapat waktu santai. Besok pun kau juga akan membantu Near, 'kan? Ayolaaahhh…." Rajuk Matt.

Lagi-lagi Mello tidak bisa melawan intimidasi halus dari Matt, "Aahh—baiklah baiklah!!" Mello berdiri, "Ayo pergi!! Jangan merajuk seperti anak kecil begitu." Dia menyambar jaketnya dan juga mantelnya.

Matt tertawa senang dan dia pun mengikuti Mello keluar dari kamar apartemen mereka.

Begitu keluar mereka melihat jalanan penuh dengan orang yang berlalu lalang, saat itu mereka baru sadar kalau sekarang malam minggu. Jalanan padat oleh kendaraan dan trotoar juga penuh oleh pejalan kaki. Salju turun dengan perlahan menambah tebalnya salju di tanah, Januari akan segera berakhir….

"Sebentar lagi Februari, berarti Valentine's Day. Wahh—coklat akan ada dimana-mana." Kata Matt, "Aku akan memberimu banyak coklat hari itu. Aku janji."

Mello menyembunyikan wajah bawahnya dibalik syal yang dia pakai, "Aa—" Mello berhenti dan melihat ke sebuah TV raksasa yang ada di sebuah gedung.

Matt ikut berhenti dan melihat ke arah yang sama, "Aaaa——bohong!!!"

Mereka berdua terpana begitu melihat apa yang ditayangkan di layar. Sebuah video musik dengan seorang gadis cantik yang menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Suara gadis itu sangat merdu, Mello dan Matt kenal benar suara itu, karena yang tampak di layar itu adalah Linda——teman mereka di panti asuhan Wammy's House.

"LINDA!!!!" Matt berseru tidak percaya, "Mustahil…."

"…. Tapi ini nyata, Matt." Mello melihat nama Linda tampak di layar setelah video musik itu usai, "Ternyata cita-citanya menjadi artis terwujud." Mello tersenyum.

"Hyaa—apa penggemarnya tidak akan kaget kalau tahu tabiat aslinya?" Matt terkekeh.

"Tabiat apa maksudmu. Matt?"

2 pemuda itu berbalik dan terkejut mendapati seorang gadis berkacak pinggang pada mereka. Gadis itu memakai mantel panjang berwarna coklat dan juga syal yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Rambut panjang gadis itu berwarna coklat sedikit kemerahan dan tergerai dengan indah. Lalu gadis itu membuka kacamata dan juga topi yang dia pakai untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, barulah—Mello dan Matt mengenali siapa gadis itu.

"LINDAA?!" Matt langsung terdiam saat Linda menginjak kakinya kuat-kuat. Alhasil Matt pun menahan jeritannya karena rasa sakit di kakinya yang diinjak oleh hak sepatu Linda.

"Jangan berisik bodoh!! Aku sedang libur dan aku mau santai sekarang." Kata Linda.

"…. Kau benar-benar Linda?" Tanya Mello sangsi. Karena Linda dalam ingatannya adalah Linda yang tomboy dan cuek. Tapi yang kini berdiri di depan mereka adalah Linda yang cantik dan juga anggun.

Linda tersenyum, "Kaget ya? Ini memang aku. Si Linda yang cerewet itu. Aku tahu tentang kalian dari Roger. Ia sudah cerita semuanya. Tentang kalian dan juga Near. Pagi tadi Roger meneleponku dan memberitahukan keberadaan kalian." Linda memakai lagi kacamata dan topinya, "Kita ngobrol di café saja yuk. Rasanya dingin sekali di luar sini."

3 teman masa kecil itu pun masuk ke sebuah café dan duduk di sudut ruangan. Setelah selesai memesan, mereka pun melanjutkan obrolan.

"Tadi aku berencana mampir ke apartemen kalian, tapi aku datang saat kalian keluar. Makanya aku buntuti diam-diam." Kata Linda.

"Jadi—sejak kapan kau jadi artis?" Tanya Matt yang masih takjub.

"Aku mulai debutku 2 tahun lalu. Salah seorang penyumbang di Wammy's House pernah datang dan dia mendengarkanku bernyanyi di kapel. Nah—dialah yang mengorbitkanku sekaligus menjadi ayah angkatku. Dia baik sekali. Kapan-kapan mainlah ke rumahku."

Mello memandang wajah Linda. Bintik-bintik yang dulu ada di wajahnya kini sudah hilang, Linda—benar-benar jadi seorang yang cantik, "Kau benar-benar berubah drastis."

Linda tertawa, "Mello juga. Rambutnya jadi panjang begitu." Tak lama Linda tertawa, dia diam dan memandang wajah Mello, "Aku—juga sudah dengar tentang kondisimu dari Roger."

Mello paham yang dimaksud Linda, "Wajah seperti ini, menyebalkan, ya?!"

Linda menggeleng, "Bagiku—Mello tetap Mello kok. Biar seperti apa wajahmu——biar seperti apapun hubunganmu dengan Matt sekarang." Linda tersenyum melihat wajah heran Mello dan Matt, "Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau aku tahu **semua**. Semua itu berarti juga tentang status kalian sekarang." Katanya, "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak menganggap itu aneh mengingat seberapa dekat kalian sejak dulu. Tapi——rasanya jadi patah hati."

"Eeh?" Mello dan Matt melongo.

"Padahal—sejak dulu aku suka sama Mello, tapi—tetap saja aku kalah dari Matt."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka tadi. Linda meminum coklat panasnya dan kembali memandang Mello dan Matt setelah pelayan tadi pergi, "Tapi biarpun begitu—kalian berdua, tetap sebagai temanku, kok."

Mello lumayan shock medapat pengakuan mendadak begini, padahal dulu dia dan Linda sama sekali tidak akur. Malah mirip kucing dan anjing, setiap bertemu pasti langsung adu mulut.

"Wah wah—ternyata Mello ini banyak penggemar juga, ya? Aku baru tahu." Matt mengambil cangkir berisi kopi panas itu, "Kalau begitu—tidak salah kalau aku 'mengurung'nya di rumah seharian. Kalau 'dilepas' bisa-bisa sainganku bertambah banyak."

"Che—kau pikir aku ini binatang peliharaanmu?" Mello meminum coklat panasnya yang langsung menghangatkan sekujur tubuhnya.

Linda tertawa, "Kalian tetap saja akrab seperti dulu."

"Harus dong." Matt tersenyum senang.

"Oya—apa kalian pernah pulang ke Wammy's House?" Tanya Linda.

"Belum. Tapi kami ada rencana untuk mengunjungi Wammy's House dalam waktu dekat." Kata Mello.

"Baguslah. Asal kalian tahu saja—kamar kalian berdua sama sekali tidak berubah loh. Roger bilang kapanpun kalian mau, kalian bisa pulang ke Wammy's House." Linda membuka tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan 2 lembar tiket, "Ini tiket untuk konser tunggalku minggu depan. Belum dijual, lho. Khusus untuk kslian aku berikan ini."

"Wow—ternyata kau sudah sukses, ya?" Matt mengambil tiket itu, "Kami pasti datang, ya 'kan, Mello?"

Mello menganguuk, "Tentu."

"Yay!! Thanks." Linda bersorak senang, "O iya, Roger bilang ia dan Near akan datang ke rumah kalian besok, apa aku juga boleh datang?" Linda tampak berharap.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau boleh main kapan saja kau mau." Kata Matt yang sudah menghabiskan isi cangkirnya, "Kau datang pagi atau malam?"

"Ku rasa aku bisa datang dari pagi. Aku dapat libur 3 hari. Kata papa, supaya aku tidak stress menghadapi konser nanti aku boleh melakukan apa yang aku suka. Kenapa?"

"Tidak—hanya saja aku kerja dari pagi sampai sore. Mello di rumah sendirian…." Matt melirik Mello, "Jangan selingkuh, lho!!"

POK!! Kepalan tangan Mello mendarat di belakang kepala Matt, "Bicaramu mulai ngaco lagi."

Linda tertawa, "Dasar kalian ini. Orang lain pasti mengira kalau kalian ini musuh bebuyutan."

Matt mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa sakit, "Mello ini kasar sih. Padahal aku 'kan cuma mau menggoda saja." Matt pura-pura menangis.

"Aaah!! Cerewet!!!"

Linda tertawa geli melihat tingkah teman-temannya yang sama sekali tidak berubah itu, "Kalian ini tetap saja kompak." Linda tertawa sampai wajahnya berubah merah. "Padahal ku pikir kalian sudah tumbuh dewasa. Tapi ternyata tetap saja kekanakan seperti dulu. Tapi aku senang, kalian baik-baik saja." Linda memandang jam tangannya, "Kita—cari tempat makan malam, yuk. Hari ini—biar aku traktir kalian. Hitung-hitung sebagai perayaan."

"Tawaranmu tidak bisa di tolak." Kata Matt.

Linda tersenyum puas, "Yuk—malam minggu begini, tempat makan manapun pasti ramai lho. Kalau tidak buru-buru nanti tidak dapat tempat." Dia berdiri dan memakai mantelnya lagi.

Mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan café itu setelah membayar dan mencari tempat yang enak untuk makan.

Hari itu adalah hari yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh Mello maupun Matt. Bertemu dengan teman masa kecil mereka dan mengenang masa lalu yang nyaris terlupakan oleh mereka. Ini mengejutkan—sekaligus menggembirakan.

TING TONG!! Bel pintu berbunyi dan Mello membukakannya. Di depan pintu Linda berdiri dengan senyum lebar.

"Haii!! Aku datang." Sapanya riang.

"Aah—masuklah." Mello mempersilahkan Linda masuk dan menutup pintu.

Linda pun menggantung mantelnya di tempat yang disediakan di samping pintu, lalu dia melihat seisi apartemen kecil yang nyaman itu, "Waah—rumah kalian cantik. Aku pikir pasti berantakan karena cuma laki-laki saja yang ada di sini." Linda menyerahkan kotak kertas yang dia bawa, "Oleh-oleh."

"Thanks." Mello membuka kotak kertas yang ternyata berisi cake coklat.

"Kau masih suka coklat, 'kan?"

"Mm—tetap ketagihan." Mello membawa cake itu ke dapur, "Duduklah. Aku buatkan kau minum."

"Tidak. Mello saja yang duduk." Linda mengikuti Mello ke dapur, "Hari ini biar aku yang jadi ibu di rumah ini."

"Eeh? Tapi…."

"Sudaaah" Linda mendorong Mello keluar dari dapur, "Kau santai saja, hari ini, kau jadi raja. Pekerjaan rumah hari ini—aku yang bereskan. Serahkan saja padaku." Linda menggulung lengan bajunya dan mengikat rambutnya.

Mello menghela nafas pasrah, "Baiklah—ternyata sifat pemaksamu belum hilang." Mello lalu duduk di sofa dan menyalakan TV. Saat itu video music Linda sedang diputar, "Aa—Ternyata di TV biasa juga ada…."

"Uuuh!! Kalian ini payah. Padahal kalian sudah lama tinggal di LA, kenapa tidak tahu kalau ada aku, sih?" Linda mengambil sebilah pisau dari laci dan memotong cake itu menjadi 8 potongan yang rapi.

"Kami jarang melihat hiburan di TV." Mello bersandar di sofa, "Kau kemari sendiri—apa wartawan tidak membuntutimu?"

Linda tertawa pelan, "Artis juga punya siasat lho. Saat kami ingin sendiri, kami menyebar kabar kalau akan berlibur ke luar negri. Padahal sebenarnya kami tidak kemana-mana. Jadi wartawan akan berkutat di bandara."

"Heh—pintar juga." Saat itu ponsel Mello berdering dan dia lagsung mengangkatnya, ternyata dari Near, "Halo."

"_Mello? Aku dan Roger sudah berada di pesawat. Bisa kau pesankan hotel untuk kami?_"

"Ah—tentu. Berapa lama kalian akan tinggal?" Mello mengambil Yellow Pages dari meja dan membukanya, "Hmm—okay. Aku cari seperti yang kau inginkan. Sampai nanti."

Linda datang membawa 2 potong cake dan juga sepoci teh panas dengan 2 gelas cangkir, "Near?" Dia meletakkan nampan yang dia bawa di meja.

Mello mengangguk, "Mereka sudah di pesawat. Kurasa sudah akan lepas landas karena masih bisa mengaktifkan ponsel." Mello menerima piring berisi cake coklat dari Linda. Lalu dia memakannya sambil melihat daftar hotel yang ada di buku kuning itu.

"Kau cari hotel? Aku punya banyak kenalan yang bekerja di hotel. Bisa aku bantu?"

"Ah—" Mello lalu menjelaskan rincian hotel yang diminta Near. Linda pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang di sisi lain ruangan, "Hee—ternyata kau sudah jadi orang penting ya?" Kata Mello saat Linda duduk di sebelahnya lagi.

"Begitulah." Linda tersenyum dan memakan cake bagiannya sendiri, "Matt pulang jam berapa?"

"Entahlah. Ini hari pertama dia kerja. Tapi—katanya dia akan pulang sebelum jam 4 nanti."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kalian ke Wammy's House. Sebelum berangkat hubungi aku, ya?! Sudah lama aku tidak pulang ke sana." Linda mengganti channel TV.

"Aku dan Matt belum memastikan tanggalnya. Mungkin sekitar 2 minggu lagi. Memang kau masih sering ke sana?"

"Setiap ada waktu luang." Kata Linda, "Terakhir aku ke sana 4 bulan yang lalu. Ada 3 anak yang masuk ke kelas khusus seperti kau, Matt dan Near."

"Aku jadi ingin cepat ke sana."

Pagi itu, pagi yang berebeda bagi Mello. dia dan Linda menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol santai dan melihat beberapa DVD yang dibawa Linda sebagai pembunuh waktu.

——--

Jam 4 kurang sedikit Matt akhirnya pulang. Dia buru-buru melepas jaketnya yang basah karena salju.

"Hyaaa——saljunya deraaas." Matt menyambar handuk yang di sediakan di tempat gantungan mantel dan dia mengeringkan rambutnya, "Oh—hi, Linda."

"Hi." balas Linda.

"Kau ini—begitu pulang langsung bikin berisik." Mello berdiri dan menghampiri Matt, "Sudah ku biang kalau sebaiknya kau bawa mobil saja."

"Tidak mau. Lebih enak naik subway." Matt melepas sepatunya, "Aku mau mandi dulu." Dia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Linda tersenyum geli, "Benar-benar deh kalian ini." Linda berdiri dan membereskan meja yang berantakan, "Aku akan masakkan makan malam untuk nanti. Keberatan kalau ku pakai isi kulkas kalian?"

Mello menggeleng, "Pakai saja sesukamu." Katanya, "Memang kau bisa masak?"

"Jangan remehkan aku." Linda membawa nampan berisi piring dan juga gelas kotor ke dapur, "Aku di ajari papa. Selain seorang produser, dia juga pernah bekerja sebagai Chef di restoran terkenal." Linda pun menuju ke dapur, "Jangan ganggu aku, ya!!"

"Siapa juga yang kurang kerjaan mengganggumu." Mello duduk lagi di sofa dan menikmati sisa film yang tadi dia putar.

——--

Bel pintu kembali berbunyi pada jam 7 malam. Kali ini Matt yang membukakannya. Yang datang—tentu saja Near dan Roger.

"Malam." Sapa Near.

"Malam—masuklah, kami sudah menunggu kalian." Matt membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan mengizinkan Near dan juga Roger masuk.

Near menggantung mantelnya dan langsung duduk. Sedangkan Roger, dia berdiri dengan takjub. Memandang Mello dan Matt yang kini telah tumbuh dewasa.

"Kenapa malah bengong?" Matt menutup pintu, "Duduklah. Sekarang Linda sedang masak."

"Linda juga ada di sini?" Roger menggantung mantelnya dan mengikuti Matt ke arah sofa, tempat Near dan Mello duduk.

"Ya—kami bertemu kemarin." Matt duduk di sebelah Mello.

Roger duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Near. Pria tua paruh baya itu memandang 2 anak asuhnya yang sudah lama tidak dia temui, "Kalian sudah dewasa."

"Tentu saja. Kami tidak mungkin jadi anak kecil selamanya." Kata Mello.

Roger tersenyum, "Ahh—kalian benar. Tapi dalam ingatanku, kalian ini masih anak kecil."

Seperti Roger, Near pun melihat seisi ruangan itu, "—Tidak seperti rumah pengantin baru yang aku bayangkan." Kata Near.

Matt tersenyum senang.

Sedang Mello, mukanya langsung berubah merah padam, "Si—SIAPA YANG PENGANTIN BARU???!!!"

"Aa—Aku salah?"

"SALAH BESAR!!!!"

"Kau dingin banget, Mello. Biarkan saja kalau kita dikira pengantin baru." Kata Matt.

Mello duduk bersandar di sofa sambil menggerutu.

Tak lama Linda pun keluar dari dapur, dia membawa minuman untuk Near dan Roger, "Roger. Senang melihatmu sehat." Sapa Linda sambil menata minuman itu di meja.

"Kau juga, Linda."

Linda memandang Near, "Hi. Sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak berubah sejak 4 tahun lalu."

"…. Aku anggap itu pujian." Kata Near.

Linda tersenyum, "Tetap saja cool. Kau ini." Lalu dia memandang Matt, "Bisa kau bantu aku menata makanan di meja? Semua sudah matang. Ku rasa kalian sudah kelaparan semua."

"Laparnya tidak karuan." Matt berdiri, "Aku bantu dia dulu, ya?! Ngobrol saja dulu."

Mello mengambil sebungkus coklat yang ada di meja, "Minumlah. Bengong saja." Kata Mello sabil membuka bungkus coklatnya.

Roger mengambil cangkirnya, "Aku senang melihat kalian tampak bahagia." Katanya, "Ku pikir——mungkin karena kalian dibesarkan di panti asuhan, kalian lebih mengerti arti sebuah keluarga."

Mello bersandar di badan sofa, "Bisa dibilang begitu. Dulu aku dan Matt selalu berandai kalau kami memiliki keluarga." Mello tersenyum tipis, "Khayalan anak kecil. Tapi—kenyataan kalau saat ini dan sebenarnya sejak dulu kami sudah memiliki 'keluarga'—Dan itu sangat menyenangkan. Lagipula—kami juga memiliki Wammy's House sebagai tempat untuk pulang saat kami merasa rindu pada keluarga kami."

Roger tersenyum, "Aku senang kau berpikiran seperti itu. Wammy's House akan selalu ada untuk kalian."

Near memandang Mello, "—Mello…. bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Hmm?" Mello balas memandang Near, "Bicara saja."

"—Maksudku… hanya berdua saja."

Mello sedikit terkejut mendengar permintaan Near, "—Baiklah. Kita bicara di kamar saja." Mello berdiri, "Kami pergi sebentar." Katanya pada Roger dan dia meletakkan coklatnya di meja.

"Ya." Roger mengangguk.

Near mengikuti Mello masuk ke dalam kamar, "—Tidak apa kita bicara di sini?"

"It's ok. Lagipula tidak ada ruangan lain di sini." Mello menutup pintu, "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Near diam sebentar, lalu dia pun memunggungi Mello, "…. Aku ingin bicara tentang… malam itu."

Mello tercengang, "—Bukankah… kau bilang… kita anggap itu sebuah kesalahan yang tidak pernah terjadi?"

"Ya. Aku memang bilang begitu. Tapi——tidak tahu kenapa… sejak saat itu… aku jadi sering berfikir."

"… Berfikir?"

"Ya—berfikir tentang 'perasaan'." Near menunduk, "Senang, sedih, marah, kecewa…. Aku baru menyadari kalau aku sama sekali tidak menganal semua itu. Aku—hanya seperti wadah kosong." Near menghela nafas, "Namun—apa yang sudah kau lakukan membuatku jadi berfikir. Manusia—dipenuhi dengan beragam emoasi. Beragam pikran dan tujuan. Manusia—abstrak… namun mereka nyata. Dan aku yang seperti ini—mungkin tidak pantas untuk disebut sebagai seorang manusia."

"Bicara apa kau ini." Sela Mello segera begitu mendengar suara Near menjadi serak. Dia memaksa Near untuk memandang ke arahnya, "Kau ini manusia. Apa yang barusan kau katakan telah membuktikan kalau kau ini seorang manusia." Mello menyentuh wajah Near yang basah, "Airmata ini—bukti kalau kau telah mendapatkan 'hati'. Mendapatkan 'perasaan' sebagai seorang manusia."

Near memandang Mello.

"Sebenarnya aku menyesal sekali telah menuruti ego tanpa memperdulikan perasaanmu sama sekali. Tapi—kalau akhirnya kau jadi menemukan 'kemanusiaan'mu yang hilang, aku jadi merasa tidak menyesal lagi." Mello berusaha mencairkan suasana hati Near, "Sudahlah. Jangan bahas hal ini lagi. Kau jadi benar-benar seperti anak kecil." Dia mengeringkan wajah Near dengan lengan bajunya. "Kita keluar? Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu."

Near mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Mereka berduapun keluar dari kamar dan mereka melihat kalau yang lain sudah duduk di meja makan. Sebuah ayam panggang besar menebar aroma yang menggugah selera dari tengah meja yang telah tertata rapi.

"Kalian sudah selesai bicara?" Matt menghampiri keduanya. Lalu melihat wajah Near yang agak sembab, dia memandang curiga pada Mello, "Kau apakan dia?"

"Tidak." Kata Mello tegas.

"Bohong—— Wajah Near merah begitu."

"Mello tidak bohong. Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Near.

Walau masih setengah percaya, Matt menyerah, "Baiklah—ayo makan." Matt mendorong keduanya ke kursi mereka.

Malam itu—makan malam yang terasa begitu istimewa menyelimuti ruangan apartemen sederhana itu. Mello dan Matt benar-benar menikmati suasana langka itu. Walau di luar mereka tampak cuek, sesungguhnya, hati mereka berdua bersorak gembira. Merasakan kehadiran orang-orang yang penting dalam hidup mereka. Dan mereka pun berharap, semoga kelak dan sampai kapanpun… semua tidak akan pernah berubah.

Tiga tahun berlalu begitu cepat. Hingga terkadang Mello berpikir kalau hidupnya ada di dalam mimpi. Hari ini pun, dia duduk diam di depan televisi yang menyala tapi tidak mendapat perhatian sedikitpun darinya. Angin musim semi masuk melalui jendela dan memanjakan Mello dengan cuaca yang cerah. Mello melihat jam dinding, sebentar lagi waktunya Matt pulang.

Mello meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan menuju ke dapur. Dia membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan pasta instant, "…. Makanan instant lagi." Mello memasukkan lagi pasta itu ke kulkas, "Sebaiknya aku beli makanan di luar saja."

Mello keluar dari dapur dan memakai jaketnya. Lalu dia pun keluar dari apartemen dan menuju ke sebuah restoran yang dekat dari sana. Di tengah jalan, Mello melihat Matt dri kejauhan.

Matt kaget melihat Mello, dia pun berlari mendekati Mello, "Kau mau pergi?"

"Beli makan malam."

"Kan ada makanan instan."

"—Makan instan tiap hari. kau mau cepat mati?"

Matt tersenyum senang, "Waahh—jadi kau memperhatikan kesehatanku yaaaa." Matt memeluk Mello, "Aku senaaaang sekali."

"LEPAS!!" Mello mendorong Matt, "Ini di luar, bodoh!! Jaga sikapmu!!"

Matt merengut, "Huuu—Mello sok malu-malu."

"Bawel." Mello kembali melangkah diikuti Matt, "Kau mau makan apa?"

"…. Apa saja. Tapi—ku pikir sekalian saja makan di luar. Kita bisa jalan-jalan dulu." Matt merangkul pundak Mello. sekarang dia bisa leluasa melakukannya karena Mello sudah lama berhenti protes, "Nonton yuk. Lama tidak ke bioskop."

"—Terserah."

Lalu Matt pun mengajak Mello ke gedung bioskop. Lalu dia melihat video music Linda yang baru sedang tayang di salah satu TV besar di jalan utama, "Anak itu makin terkenal saja. Aku dengar dia akan konser lagi."

Saat itu Mello teringat, "Aa—dia mengirimkan 2 tiket tadi pagi."

"Hee—jadi kita harus datang lagi? Aku sebenarnya agak kapok datang ke konsernya. Satu stadium sampai penuh begitu."

"Kalau kita tidak datang, dia bisa ngamuk-ngamuk." Mello berhenti di depan empat penjualan makann ringan, "Kau yang beli tiketnya!"

"Ya—baiklah—baiklaaah…." Matt ngeloyor ke tempat penjualan tiket yang masih menyisakan antrian.

Mello membeli 2 buah popcorn dan menghampiri Matt yang sudah mendapatkan tiket.

"Yayyy—kencan dengan Mello setelah sekian lama." Matt duduk di kursinya di dalam bioskop.

Mello duduk di sebelahnya, "Brisik." Katanya sambil meminum cola yang dia beli tadi. Bioskop hari itu cukup sepi. Membuat suara dari film yang sudah mulai diputar itu terdengar lebih nyaring.

Tiba-tiba saja Matt menghadapkan wajah Mello padanya dan mencium bibir kekasihnya itu. Mello terkejut, tapi dia tidak berusaha melepaskan diri. Dia malah menikmati sentuhan bibir Matt padanya.

Matt tersenyum dan menyibak poni Mello untuk mengecup wajah kiri Mello, "Malam ini—aku minta kelanjutannya. Tidak ada alasan 'besok kau harus bangun pagi' lagi. Besok hari minggu."

Mello ikut tersenyum, "Kalau begitu—silahkan saja." Dia balas mencium Matt. Sebenarnya—dia juga menginginkannya….

"Wuiiiih—Kenyang kenyaaaaang." Matt menghenyakkan diri ke sofa setelah mereka pulang.

Mello mengunci pintu apatemen mereka, lalu dia duduk di sebelah Matt, "Minggu depan, bisa kau minta libur beberapa hari?"

"Kenapa?"

"Roger tadi menelepon. Dia bilang dia dan Near akan pulang ke Wammy's House. Ku pikir, kenapa tidak? sudah lama kita tidak ke sana. Lagipula, katanya Linda juga akan pulang."

"Baiklah. Melewatkan kesempatan untuk berkumpul bersama? Itu akan sangat menyebalkan."

Mello memandang Matt, "Memang kau yakin bisa dapat izin?"

Matt nyengir, "Tentu saja, aku ini kesayangan bos, kok. Lagian, aku jarang minta cuti." Dia merangkul pundak Mello, "Membahas itunya nanti saja," Matt mencium puncak kepala Mello, "Aku mau menagih janjimu tadi."

Mello bersandar pada Matt, "Kau ini selalu terburu-buru."

"Tidak—aku sudah menahan diri dari tadi." Matt menunduk dan mencium leher Mello, "Kau bilang kau tidak keberatan, 'kan?"

"Tidak. Asal tidak di sini."

"Kenapaaa—sama saja 'kan?!"

"Kau mau apa tidak?"

Matt menggembungkan pipinya, "Baiklah—" Dia tersenyum, "Kita ke kamar"

————

"Nah—kalau disini sudah OK, 'kan?" Matt mendudukkan Mello di tempat tidur, "Jangan protes lagi."

Mello tersenyum dan tidak bersuara lagi saat Matt membaringkannya di sofa. Mello memejamkan mata dan membiarkan Matt melakukan apa yang dia suka….

————

Matt tersenyum dan memainkan rambut Mello yang tidur di sampingnya, "Dasar bocah, selalu saja langsung tidur." Matt membenahi letak selimut Mello, "Dikira enak, ditinggal tidur begini." Matt mencium bibir Mello, "Sweet dream." Lalu dia pun merengkuh Mello dalam pelukannya.

Seminggu kemudian, seperti yang sudah di janjikan, Mello dan Matt pun pulang ke Wammy's House. Ternyata mereka yang paling akhir tiba. Roger, Near dan Linda sudah datang sehari sebelum mereka. Di sana, Mello dan Matt memanjakan diri mereka dengan kehangatan Wammy's House di musim semi.

"Mello—Matt!! Kalian semuaaa—makan siang sudah siap!!" Linda berseru pada Mello dan Matt yang asik bermain bola bersama anak-anak Wammy's House.

Matt memberi isyarat ok pada Linda, "Kita masuk dulu. Setelah makan siang, kita main lagi." Kata Matt pada anak-anak yang sangat akrab dengan mereka. Teman-teman seangkatan mereka banyak yang sudah bekerja atau diadopsi oleh keluarga lain. Makanya sekarang Wammy's House ditinggali oleh anak-anak yang usianya tidak ada yang lebih dari 13 tahun dan mereka semua sangat akrab dengan Mello dan Matt.

Bersama-sama mereka menuju ke aula besar dan duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan. Mello dan Matt menghampiri Near yag masih menghadap layar laptop miliknya walau dia sudah duduk di salah satu sisi ruangan dengan seporsi makanan di dekatnya.

"Maikan dulu itu." Kata Mello sambil duduk di sebelah Near, "Masa sudah pulang begini pun kau masih saja bekerja. Benar-benar mirip L, tahu!!"

Near tidak bicara dan dia mematikan laptopnya.

"Kau akan lama di sini, Near?" Tanya Matt yang duduk di sebelah Mello.

"Cukup lama. Aku tidak mendapat kasus yang mengharuskan aku pergi jauh. Mau kembali ke Jepang pun—aku sedang malas."

"Hee—kau sudah bisa merasa malas juga. Baguslah." Matt nyengir, lalu dia mulai makan, "Aku dan Mello akan tinggal seminggu di sini."

Near mengambil sendok garpunya, "Pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku ambil cuti 1 minggu. Lumayan. Anggap saja liburan." Matt mulai memakan nasi kari-nya. Menu yang sangat dia suka.

Mello pun mulai makan, "Besok aku akan ke tempat L dan Mr. Wammy. Kau ikut?"

Near mengangguk.

Mereka akhirnya tahu tempat kedua orang itu dimakamkan. Roger memberi tahu mereka saat makan malam pertama di rumah Mello dan Matt. Ternyata L dan Mr. Wammy dimakamkan di bukit kecil di belakang Wammy's House. Roger bilang, itu tempat favorit mereka berdua…

Keesokan harinya… mereka bertiga pun pergi ke bukit yang menjadi tujuan tetap mereka saat pulang ke Wammy's House. Masing-masing membawa seikat bunga yang mereka kumpulkan sepanjang jalan yang menembus hutan. Sekitar 30 menit, mereka pun sampai ke puncak bukit yang langsung menghadap ke danau. Ada 2 buah makam yang terawat di sana. Pengurus panti Wammy's House selalu membersihkan makam ini.

Mereka bertiga berdiri di depan kedua makam itu setelah meletakkan rangkaian bunga di sana. Baik Mello, Matt maupun Near, tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan apa yang telah 2 orang itu lakukan. Seandainya Mr. Wammy tidak mendirikan Wammy's House———seandainya L tidak membawa mereka ke Wammy's House——mungkin mereka tidak akan ada di sini.

Mello menggenggam rosario miliknya, pemberian dari L saat ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh. Mello tidak pernah mengenal siapa orang tuanya. Tidak tahu dari mana asalnya. Yang dia ingat, L menemukannya berada di depan sebuah chapel yang terbakar. Itu adalah ingatan pertama Mello tentang L. saat sebuah tangan meraihnya dan melindunginya dalam sebuah kehangatan yag masih bisa Mello rasakan saat ini seakan itu baru terjadi kemarin.

Matt menepuk pundak Mello. Tahu benar apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh Mello, "Sudah sudah—masa masih mau menangis, sih?!"

"…. Aku tidak menangis." Mello melepaskan rosario itu. Lalu dia duduk bersandar di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar di dekat sana. Matt dan Near mengikutinya, "Hari ini agak mendung." Mello melihat kumpulan awan hitam di kejauhan.

"Malam ini pasti hujan." Kata Near yang duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Seelor kupu-kupu terbang berputar di atas kepalanya.

Matt menyalakan sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya dengan santai.

Mereka berdua duduk diam dan menikmati pemandangan dari atas bukit itu. Wammy's House tampak kecil di kejauhan, dan mereka juga bisa melihat anak-anak bermain seru di lapangan. Sudah begini—rasanya jadi enggan untuk pergi…

"Aku Capeeeeek." Matt menghempaskan diri di tempat tidur.

Mello duduk di dekat Matt, "Kau itu seperti orang tua saja. Sebentar-sebentar mengeluh capek."

Matt memeluk pinggang Mello, "Tapi aku ga capek kalau ada kamu." Katanya sambil tertawa.

"Che—tidak mempan." Mello melepaskan tangan Matt, "Minggir!! Aku mau tidur."

"Buuu!!!" Protes Matt, "Ini baru jam 10 malam. Memang kau ini anak SD?" Dia merapat pada Mello, "Ayolah—bermain denganku sebentar…." Pintanya melas. Tapi Mello tidak bergeming. Matt menggerutu dan mengeluarkan PSP dari saku rompinya. Lalu dia pun memainkannya di sebelah Mello yang sudah memejamkan mata, entah bangun atau sudah tidur.

Matt berbaring tengkurap dan berfokus pada layar kecil di hadapannya. Baru beberapa menit dia memainkan game itu, tiba-tiba saja Mello merapat pada Matt. Kepalanya bersandar di pundak Matt dan tangannya di punggung Matt.

"Che—membuatku hilang konsentrasi saja." Matt mematikan PSPnya. Lalu perlahan dia memindah posisi tidurnya, "Pulas sekali." Matt menyisiprkan PSP ke bawah bantal dan dia tidur sambil memeluk Mello, "Mmm—hangatnya…." Matt tersenyum, "G'nite, Mell…."

Matt memandang ke luar jendela. menyapa bintang-bintang yang berkelip di langit hitam yang cerah terbias cahaya purnama. Lalu dia kembali memandang wajah tidur Mello yang damai.

"Tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Aku akan ada disini begitu kau buka matamu esok pagi. Dan aku tidak akan pernah ada di luar jangkauan pandanganmu, Melll. Sampai hari terakhir dalam hidupku——aku akan ada di sisimu." Bisik Matt.

Seolah mendengar, Mello merapatkan tubuhnya pada Mello. membungkus dirinya dengan kenyamanan yang tidak akan tergantikan. Malam hari Mello—tidak akan pernah terasa sepi lagi….

42


End file.
